


Thanksgiving and Leaves

by xserenity



Series: Dick Grayson is 3 years old [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, De-Aged, Dick is de-aged, Feast, Fluff, Food, Leaf Jumping, M/M, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Damian is stuck watching Dick for a while and Dick teaches him how to play with leaves. By jumping in them.





	Thanksgiving and Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Since Dick is /still/ a kid, I've tagged it gen. Theoretically, they are /dating/ (when he's older) but since he is a kid, it's platonic.  
> Also ignore the fact that he's still a child for the purpose of this story series lol.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving C:

"Damian."

The young teen sighed heavily from hearing his name being called. "Yes?" he answered as he teared his attention away from the TV and met Jason's gaze.

"Can you watch Dick?" Jason asked and strode towards the young teen who was lounging in the living room. "I'm going to help Alfred with cooking," he said and held the boy out to pass over to Damian.

"I suppose I can entertain tiny Grayson," Damian huffed and stretched out his arms to receive the fidgeting child.

"Dami!" Dick cried out in delight and immediately latched onto the young teen. 

"Good. Make sure he behaves and don't spoil his dinner."

Damian arched a brow at his remark, confused by it. Jason all but sighed and rolled his eyes before narrowing them at the innocent giggling Dick. " _That one—_ " he said and pointed. "Is going to attempt to use his childish charms to coerce you into feeding him. Don't listen to him," Jason warned. " _I mean it._ "

Damian didn't see anything wrong with it, but he wasn't exactly looking to be reprimanded by Jason so he agreed. Besides, it'd be too much work to attempt to steal from Alfred and risk getting yelled at by the butler. So he nodded his head in agreement and Jason gave him a slight nod before he disappeared.

Damian sighed softly and moved the boy to set him down onto the couch. "Tiny Grayson," he called and the boy's eyes perked up, blinking rapidly. 

"Yes?" He smiled wide and was completely full of energy.

"I'm watching a show and you are joining me," he said and wasn't about to change the channel for Dick. He was in the middle of a very important show and was determined to finish it. 

Dick's eyes widen and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. He didn't seem to understand much of what Damian was saying. "Can I watch cawtoon?"

"No," Damian shook his head. "Were you listening?"

"No?" Dick said and wiggled his nose. "I want cawtoon."

"No."

Dick puffed up his cheeks and kicked up his legs. "Can I have pie?"

"Todd said no to desserts."

"But pie. Pwease?" Dick looked up at the boy with pouty lips and googly eyes, trying to win him over with his sad face. But that wasn't going to exactly work on Damian. At least, he wouldn't allow it too.

"No means no."

Dick sighed. "Ice cweam?"

"No."

"Cake?!" 

"No."

"Dami mean!" Dick huffed and threw his body onto the couch, curling into a ball as he threw a tantrum. " _Mean!_ I want pie! Cake! Ice cweam! Cookies!"

Damian flinched from the sudden screaming, shocked that Dick was acting like a brat or well, being one. He wasn't always this way, but sometimes he did get moody and lately, he was becoming more disobedient than usual.

"I said no," Damian said and held firm. He was tasked with not letting Dick spoil his appetite before the Thanksgiving meal and he was going to hold himself to that.

Dick continued whining, murmuring words of _'I want'_ and listing a list of desserts and sweets. Damian could only sigh and turned around to place his attention back on his show while ignoring the boy. He left him alone to himself, letting him cry and call Damian names by telling he's mean and the like. Which didn't exactly bother him. 

Eventually, the boy calmed down as his whines fell silent and he shuffled up from where he was curled on the couch and climbed onto Damian's lap. 

Damian breathed under his breath and titled his head down to look at the boy, found bright blue eyes staring at him adoringly. "Yes?"

"Can I pway outside?"

Damian gave him a look, the _'are you crazy look.'_ "What are you going to do outside?"

"Pway with weaves!"

"Leaves?"

"Weaves!" Dick exclaimed and giggled adorably as he bounced in Damian's lap, excited at the thought of playing with leaves. But Damian wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that.

"Why leaves?" He was confused. Why did Dick want to play with leaves? What was so fun with that? 

Dick blinked his pretty blue eyes, long eyelashes fluttering as he stared at the young teen in interest. "You dunno?"

Baffled, Damian sputtered. "Tt. Of course I do." He really didn't though he wasn't about to admit to it. "Let us go outside then," he mumbled and Dick clapped his hands in excitement. Damian lifted the boy carefully into his arms as Dick wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on tight. 

On the way to the backyard, he grabbed Dick's hat, shoes and a jacket to keep him warm from the chill wind of Gotham. He didn't want the poor kid to catch a cold. And he wasn't up for getting blamed by his father or any of the other members for getting his 'oldest' brother sick.

Once Damian had Dick all suited up and ready to play outside, they strolled into the backyard. The air was cold and sent a shiver down Damian's spine. He could just see his breath every time he breathed as white puffs of air flew from his lips. At least the weather was clear for the most part with just a few clouds fluttering about in the sky.

Damian kept a close eye on Dick and watched as he toddled over towards the tiny pile of leaves. "Dami!" He called for the young teen and Damian all but sighed as he dragged himself towards the boy. Dick turned around on his heels and peered up at his brother as he held out his palm. " _Need._ " 

Damian just stared at him. "What?"

"Need thing! To-to make weaves!"

Damian still didn't get what Dick was trying to do so he thought he'd just ask instead of letting himself keep guessing. "What is it that you want to do?"

"Jump! I wanna jump in weaves. Pwease?" 

" _You_...wouldn't that hurt?" He pinched his brows in concern and slightly confused.

Dick then gasped loudly, realizing that Damian probably didn't know what he was trying to get at. "No hurt! You make um— _this_ \--" he said as he made a gesture, using his hands to draw out the shape of a large mound. "Big! And—and then _jump!_ " He squeaked and moved to replicate the move by jumping lightly.

 _Ah._ Damian understood now. Dick wanted to make a large pile of leaves to jump into. Though he couldn't really see the fun in that, but figured he'd go with it anyways. Anything to calm the boy down and satisfy his need.

"Okay," Damian replied and went off to find some rakes. He found a few and grabbed one for himself and a smaller size one for Dick to use since he might want to help. Well, he looked like he was itching to help with how he was kicking at the leaves and trying to form the mound.

When Damian returned, he found Dick already picking up leaves with his bare hands and dropping them into a small pile he was creating. Damian huffed a breath and shook his head at the boy. He went up to his side and stopped him mid-way to hand him the rake so he wouldn't have to dirty his hands any further.

"Use this," Damian instructed.

Dick beamed at him and took the rake. "Okay!" he cheered and then got back to work as he tried to rake the leaves towards his small pile he was building. 

The two worked in relative silence and Damian was doing most of the work which he expected to do. Dick was helping and while his contribution wasn't much his effort was well appreciated. 

Finally, they finished and made two large mounds, one for each. Dick's was a little bit thicker because Damian wanted to ensure there was enough cushion and leverage so the boy wouldn't injure himself.

"Okay," Damian said and dropped the rakes off to the side. "Tiny Grayson," he called and found Dick about to run towards the pile, but stopped when his name was called.

"Hm?"

"Run and then jump?" 

Dick nodded his head vigorously. "Run and jump!" He screamed and hopped up and down, too excited. 

Damian scrunched his nose, readying himself for partaking in such a silly event. Jumping in leaves. Tt. It was such a childish thing to do and it was unsanitary as well. Though Damian supposed he would entertain the boy just this once. Besides, he was maybe a little interested.

"Count!" Dick exclaimed and Damian stared at him, not one bit amused, but the boy was grinning and Damian couldn't very well ignore his cute plea.

So he sighed and started counting. "One."

They both lined up so they were evenly spread out and readied themselves.

"Two."

And at this point Dick was babbling about how excited he was.

"Three!"

And off they went. The two dashed towards the pile of leaves and with just a few feet before, they jumped off the ground and leapt forward, falling onto the large mountain of reds, yellows and oranges. The leaves exploded in a loud poof as it all dispersed, fluttering about in the sky as they slowly fell back to the ground.

Damian blinked rapidly as he lay on his back, staring up at the clear sky. From beside him, he could hear the boy laughing aloud, giggling with such fun and then shouting, " _Again!_ "

And strangely enough, the corner of Damian's lips slowly curled into a mischievous smile and he laughed softly to himself. "Yeah, let's go again."

And again they went, over and over until it was time to feast.

\----

"Holy shit," Jason muttered which earned him a dirty glare from Bruce, telling him to mind his language. But he was too distracted to really care about getting lectured during the Thanksgiving meal since he was too amazed by how much Dick was eating. "Dickie, you're eating so much."

Dick said nothing but smiled as he stuffed his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Just let him eat," Tim said and waved Jason off as he grabbed a piece of turkey for Dick who was pointing at it. 

"Yeah, I know, but like—where does it all go?" Jason asked in wonder and gawked at his tiny little boyfriend whose cheeks were filled to the brim, chewing loudly as he was still trying to shovel more food in.

"He's a growing boy," Stephanie added and took a sip of her cider. The girls were also present, Cassandra, Stephanie and Barbara, joining them for a Thanksgiving meal. Although Barbara's visit would be brief as she had to spend the rest of the day with her father. 

Sure, what they said was true, but Dick was eating way more than usual. Like he was starving or expended too much energy and needed sustenance to refuel himself. His plate was packed full of mashed potatoes and gravy, some stuffing and turkey. A few sides here and there and he'd eaten it all. Well it was a child's size plate but still, the boy wanted more and was eating with one hand while he reached out with the other.

"Dickiebird," Jason called.

Dick blinked up at Jason with his mouth wide open. He was sitting right beside him on a booster seat since he was too tiny to fill a large chair himself. "Uh huh?" he answered with a mouth full. 

Jason sighed and reached over to fix how he was holding his spoon since the boy had it gripped as if he was about to stab something. "Chew with your mouth closed," he said and tapped his mouth softly.

Dick sealed his lips shut and chewed as he nodded his head. "It's yummy!"

"And don't talk with your mouth full."

Dick nodded once more and continued eating his meal in piece as the others did as well while cooing over him.

And well, he supposed it was _too_ cute of a picture to pass by so he let himself do whatever. He just hoped Dick wasn't going to throw it all back up in the middle of the night from over stuffing himself. 

...yeah, he really hoped so.


End file.
